


Endless Heartache

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: A timeline of a series of events between Scott and Mitch. They are never apart, but they aren't together.





	Endless Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your kleenex near? Because you should... Just saying. Go get them.   
> I just had this idea haunting me all the day and it grew the more I tried to ignore it, so there you have it. I really like the result and I hope you guys too! xx

“Yes.”

Scott felt over the moon, that one word was everything he was longing to hear. It was relief, he knew it was physically impossible but he felt like he his body was going to explode from happiness. As he smiled widely, he reached for Mitch, killing the distance between them and intending to kiss him until he ran out of hair on his Mustang.

It was the happiest he had ever been, and as time went by, he felt more and more sure nothing in his life could ruin this ongoing mood. But he should know better, the universe was a sadist little thing. Right there, when it all started, it ended.

“I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t look Mitch in the eye, not right now. Not when it felt like he was being torn in two. It was the first time he experienced the actual heartbroke pain and he was barely able to take it. He nodded as a tear escaped and rolled through his face, he wasn’t sure what was the nod supposed to mind because this was not okay, he was not okay, nothing about this situation was fine, but he did it anyway, reassuring something to someone else but the two of them. It sure hurt but he would be fine… eventually.

“I like you, Scott. I still want us to be friends.”

He nodded faster this time, getting himself together, cleaning his tears. There’s nothing he could do about it, he would respect Mitch’s decision if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he would accept it, for him.

\- I -

The staring wasn’t too long, but all it had behind was agonizing. Here they were again in a situation so familiar, two years after. They knew this all too well, they had been there before, but after such a long time apart, it felt like it was all new again, they moved carefully to a rhythm they created together. 

Mitch leaned in, their faces less than an inch closer, and for a second they just stared into each other’s eyes some more, feeling their breathing on their skin. There was a million questions behind those eyes, and a lot of them could be answered in one second, with one action. Mitch closed his eyes and kissed Scott, who shut his eyes right after, falling into the moment.

It was what he wanted, missed. All the time he and Mitch didn’t talked after he went to college, he had those memories of them together to hold on into. He missed being just by his side, but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t missed his kisses. It felt like a gift, for waiting it and wanting for all this time, and he would savour every second of this.

“I’m sorry, this is weird.” Mitch leaned back, breaking the kiss and feeling awkward. 

Scott felt like he missed something, it was too fast and he was confused. Did he did something wrong? He barely got the chance to kiss Mitch like he wanted to, it was a bit disappointing.

“I should go to my room.” Mitch said and made his way out of the bed, leaving as fast as he could. “We have rehearsal tomorrow, you know, early, so… I’ll see you there.”

As the door closed, Scott let himself fall back into the bed. He wondered if he messed it up. He might just had messed up their whole friendship, which he had just gained back because of The Sing-Off, because he invited Mitch to be here and for some godly reason he accepted. He couldn’t even bare to think he might make things on the group weird, they had to focus and keep going on, he would never forgive himself if he blew all of this.

\- II -

“Should… Should we tal-” Scott was quickly cut by Mitch.

“Nope. Nope. No.” Mitch said as he wrapped the sheet around his body and looked for his clothes, the sunlight coming through the windows weren’t helping at all with the huge headache he was feeling.

Hangovers were part of his life, he was used to that but not exactly a fan, he usually would be prepared for that. He was also very familiar with the walk of shame, which had never been a shame for him, he would walk with pride. But doing both of those things while being in Scott’s bed was something he didn’t know how to manage. Yes, he had dreamed about it and thought it could happen someday, but right now, in the moment itself he was on the edge of freaking out.

He didn’t remembered a thing from last night, and he sure wouldn’t want to while Scott was still there. It could get things worse. He laughed mentally because it couldn’t get worse than that, they had crossed a line they draw a long time ago and he did not want to think about the future right now.

Mitch knew he couldn’t run away from Scott forever, first because they were on tour, which made it a lot more harder, and second because they lived together, so even if they were not in tour they would still go to the same place. Mitch dressed himself as fast as he could and left.

Not the first time Scott saw Mitch running away like this, but it was definitely different than the first one. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, because if they went all the way Mitch agreed to, even in his drunk mind, Scott would never do anything Mitch wasn’t comfortable with. So that was assuring in some way. They were both adults and knew what they were doing, it was mutual. 

But on the other hand, he didn’t know where they stand now. It isn’t like he’s thinking they are dating now, because the way Mitch left didn’t exactly made him think that, but maybe something changed. And a changes are good. But they could be a good change or a bad one. He never felt more confused.  
They were forced to be and work together, but it wasn’t the same. They weren’t talking as much and being themselves around the other the way they normally would. It got weird for a while until they got used to it, they didn’t talked about and pretended it never happened, that’s how they went back to being Scott and Mitch, always together. It would remain buried in the past, another secret only the two of them shared.

\- III -

Scott never really functioned properly without Mitch by his side. Not after over ten years of getting used to have him around every second of the day. When Mitch decided to go to Paris for a week Scott was supportive because Mitch was really excited, but some part of him was actually scared. They had never been that much time apart and he would miss him like crazy.

He made it through day one. Their house was big, empty and boring without Mitch there for Scott to show him silly things on Instagram and cute fanarts. Having enough of being by himself, Scott went out with his other friends.

He didn’t have anything to worry about, this was a job free week. So, he partied. Everyday. Knowing all possible places in L.A. was fun but he wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere else it didn’t make him think about Mitch all the time. Las Vegas seemed like a great idea, with a lot of things he wanted the most, distraction.

Scott was getting as much as he could have. As soon as they woke up they would get back to partying, he was with some other friends he loved dearly, so everything was perfect. Almost. It would be a lot nicer if Mitch was there.

He thought about Mitch whenever he was kissing someone else. He didn’t care about their names or remembering it, they were just something to take his mind of Mitch, but it never fully worked. He would find and hookup with tiny skinny brunette guys, but never the right one. He would even look for his type, blond tall guys just to prove something to himself, just to prove that he wasn’t that much into his best friend. But he was lying to himself and he knew that, his mind would always project the brunette figure underneath him, even while sober.

\- IV -

“It’s a little more complicated than that…” Mitch tried to be reasonable, but deep down he just wanted to avoid this whole conversation.

“No, is not!” Scott’s frustration made him raise his voice. “Is just yes or no, either do you want me or you don’t.”

“I mean, we’re friends, best friends. We’re like sisters.” Mitch tried again.

“You know damn well we’re more than that.”

The look Scott gave him made nervous, you could always see through his face, he was never the one to hide his emotions and now Mitch could see it crystal clear. Anger, frustration, hope, love.

“Can we talk about this other time?” Mitch didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with Scott like that, it was easy to say things you didn’t mean to in moments like this. He didn’t want to get hurt and hurt him anymore.

“You just have to answer me,” Scott said after a few minutes. “If you say yes, I will wait for you, Mitchy. I can wait forever. But it’s not really fair leaving me wondering like that if you never saw a future for us, or if you don’t want one. Just be honest and tell me true so I can move on and wait by your side or get over you.”

\- V -

“I’m happy for you.” Mitch hoped it seemed genuinely. It wasn’t a total lie, he did want to see Scott happy, but...

“Thank you so much.”

“Are you ready?” Kirstin asked.

“No.” Scott laughed nervously and Kirstin hurried to give him a hug. He took a deep breath and held her hand, ready to walk away.

“Let’s go.” She said and everyone else in the room followed.

Mitch waited a second so other people could go in front of him and give him some time alone. He was there, he had to try and be like everyone else in the room. He was very thankful for his theater background because he would use his acting skills for the rest of the night, starting now. He walked his way until Scott’s size. He could see how nervous he was, and Mitch smiled sadly at that.

He felt like his mind was off. Like he wasn’t there, not his whole body and soul. He felt like watching it from a distant place, where it all seemed like a dream, or a hallucination. He knew it wasn’t, but he wanted to pretend it was or else it would ruin the role he was playing.

Mitch thought about it, when they first met and how young they were. How he instantly liked Scott and they stuck around. He remembered fighting with him for no reason at all but Scott still insisted on their friendship. On their relationship. Even it being a brief one, Mitch knew Scott was perfect for him, but that’s what scared him. He remembered how nervous he felt about having Scott around again after not talking to him for a while. He remembered how he was always there for him, never questioning or demanding anything from Mitch, he was there in every good memory of his life, even the bad ones.

He knew it and he remembered like it was yesterday the day they drunkenly hookup. Mitch was planning it for ages, but never having the courage to actually do it, he wanted Scott but he didn’t wanted to mess things up. He remembered how he loved being cuddly and intimate with Scott, it made him feel safe, even though they were not together. He loved doing the tease, and Scott would always fall and follow. Somehow it was assuring, it was Mitch’s way to know if he was wanted, if Scott would take him if he let himself get loose. And the answer was always yes.

Or it used to be. Mitch should never have taken him for granted. He knows it now, and he should have known this all long. Scott was the one he was supposed to spend his life with, to share everything. Scott was his soulmate and someone who would and did made him the happiest he lived. But Mitch was ever so afraid of the certain it brought. Scott is happy, he wouldn't take this away from him, he wouldn't ruin this for him. And now is too late to try. He deserves to be happy, and Mitch is not sure if he could ever make him as happy as he deserves. And now he watches as the man of his life slips through his fingers. He watched all he wanted being taken away from him. The good thing about wedding is that no one would question your feelings for the groom if you cried.

“Do you Scott Hoying, accept Dave Mills as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo... How did you like it? ;)


End file.
